Leader and Maknae
by ChanJeong99
Summary: Chan, si leader tampan Stray Kids yang terlalu menyayangi si Maknae. Bang Chan x Jeongin (ChanJeong) Stray Kids.


**"Leader and Maknae (Oneshot)"**

 **Author: DY Kyunie**

 **Pairing: Bang Chan x Yang Jeongin (BangJeong/?)**

 **Genre: Drama, Bromance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Stray Kids milik JYP ent.**

 **Cerita ini settingnya dari acara Stray Kids di Mnet, dan masih OT9.**

 **\- Don't Like, Don't Read -**

.

.

.

Diruangan yang sepi, tampak seorang laki-laki yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Jarum jam mengarahkan angka 1:30. Artinya malam sudah sangat larut. Namun ia tidak peduli, walaupun kantuk sudah menyerang.

Bang Chan atau biasa disapa Chan. Leader dari boyband Stray Kids ini masih tetap fokus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul jam 2:30 dini hari.

"Ah... Sebaiknya aku mengerjakannya di dorm saja." Chan memijat pangkal hidungnya berusaha untuk menghilangkan kantuknya. Walaupun cara itu sebenarnya tidak berhasil sama sekali.

Sesampainya di pintu masuk dorm. Chan mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu di depannya.

Ia sengaja tidak membuat keributan, agar para penghuni dorm yang berisikan 8 orang yang terlelap itu, tidak bangun dari tidurnya.

Chan yang melewati ruang tengah dorm, melihat seseorang yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk di sofa panjang.

Chan sangat kenal orang itu.

Yang Jeongin namanya. Maknae dari penghuni dorm tersebut.

"Apa yang dilakukan Jeonginie?" Batin Chan

"Jeonginie?" Chan berinisiatif memanggil Jeongin dengan setengah berbisik.

"Ah.. Hyung." Chan bisa melihat Jeongin tampak terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya ini waktu jam tidur?"

"A-aku hanya... Tidak bisa tidur hyung," Jeongin menjawab sambil tersenyum canggung.

Chan sangat yakin, jika Jeongin sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Hyung dari mana?" Kini giliran Jeongin yang bertanya.

"Aku dari studio latihan tadi." Chan berujar seadanya dan duduk di samping Jeongin. Jeongin pun sedikit menggeser tubuh mungilnya.

Hening melanda mereka.

Chan kembali bersuara.

"Hyung tau. Kau pasti tidak bisa tidur karena kritikan JYP PD-nim kan?"

Jeongin tersentak mendengarnya.

Dan bukannya menjawab, Jeongin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya makin dalam di kedua kakinya yang dari tadi masih ia tekuk.

"Tebakanku benar," Chan berbisik dan menghela nafas.

"Hyung, aku..." Jeongin bersuara namun tidak melanjutkan, karena ia tampak terlihat ragu.

"Katakanlah," Chan berkata dengan lembut untuk menenangkan sang Maknae.

"Aku berfikir..." Jeongin memberi jeda.

"Aku... Apakah aku pantas di grup ini? Aku merasa seperti beban bagi hyungdeul. Aku tidak berbakat seperti kalian." Jeongin tampak memejamkan matanya.

"Aku... Aku tidak pandai dalam dance, suaraku juga tidak sebagus Woojin dan Seungmin hyung. Aku, aku hiks..."

Terdengarlah isakan kecil Jeongin di ruangan yang sepi itu.

Chan sungguh tidak memprediksi Jeongin akan menangis.

Chan pun memeluk tubuh rapuh di sebelahnya. Ia lalu mengusap lembut surai anak tersebut, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Shh... Jangan menangis Jeonginie..." Chan sebenarnya tidak pandai menghadapi orang yang sedang menangis. Jadi ia hanya memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepala Jeongin di dadanya.

Chan merasakan basah di kaos hitam yang ia kenakan. Chan jadi sangat merasa bersalah karna telah membuat Jeongin menangis.

Merasa Jeongin sudah mulai tenang, Chan memberi jarak. Tidak terlalu jauh, hanya beberapa centi.

Kedua tangan Chan berada di kedua bahu sang Maknae.

Jeongin mengangkat kepalanya ragu-ragu. Dan menatap Chan dengan mata sembab khas orang yang sedang menangis.

"Aku tau ini berat untukmu Jeonginie, mengingat juga umurmu yang masih muda." Chan kembali melanjutkan.

"Kau tau kan, hyung sudah menjadi trainee selama 7 tahun? Hyung pun juga sering di kritik oleh JYP PD-nim." Chan memberi jeda.

"Hyung juga pernah berpikiran sama denganmu. Aku pernah berpikir, _Ah... Apa aku sangat tidak berbakat? Apa aku harus merelakan mimpiku sebagai idol?_ Namun, keluarga dan teman-temanku selalu menyemangati untuk tidak mudah menyerah. Maka dari itu aku berusaha sekuat mungkin dan mulai berkerja keras agar mimpiku bisa terwujud."

"Dan disinlah aku. Aku bisa berdiri sekarang karena hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Saat aku terpuruk, aku akan menyemangati diriku sendiri. Karna aku yakin hal yang kita inginkan pasti tidak mudah untuk dijangkau." Chan berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung harap, kau tidak mudah untuk putus asa. Dan berfikirlah positif. Jangan terlalu membebankan dirimu dengan kritikan JYP PD-nim. Buatlah kritikan tersebut menjadi motivasi. Aku tidak tau ini akan membantumu, tapi ku mohon untuk tidak berfikir negatif Jonginie." Chan mengakhirinya dengan senyum yang masih tertera diwajah tampannya.

"Gomawo hyung." Jeongin membalas senyuman Chan, sangat manis hingga membuat Chan mencubit kedua pipi gembil Jeongin.

Jeongin hanya tertawa dan itu membuat Chan makin gemas melihatnya.

"Sekarang... Pergilah tidur." Chan memberi perintah.

"Aniyo..." Jeongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum jahil.

"Bagaimana jika tidur dengan hyung?" Chan menawari diri dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Jinja? Bolehkah?" Jeongin berdiri lalu hilang dari hadapan Chan yang masih mencerna.

Jeongin datang kembali menghampiri Chan yang masih bengong. Ia tampak kesusahan mengangkat 1 bantal dan selimut tebal di tangannya.

"Kajja hyung!" Ujar Jeongin dengan semangat.

"..." Chan masih diam ditempat.

"Chanie hyung... Kajja, bukannya kita akan tidur bersama? Aku sudah mulai mengantuk." Jeongin cemberut melihat hyungnya yang dari tadi berdiam saja di sofa yang ia duduki.

"Oh baiklah," Chan sadar dari lamunannya dan berdiri mengekori Jeongin yang masuk ke kamar sang leader dengan 2 member lainnya.

Serius, Chan bercanda tadi menawari Jeongin tidur bersamanya. Karena dia berfikir Jeongin mana mau tidur dengannya. Namun diluar ekspetasi, Jeongin malah senang menanggapinya.

Bukannya apa.

Chan hanya khawatir, karena kasur miliknya sangat kecil untuk 2 orang tempati. Lagipula niat awalnya untuk pulang ke dorm adalah untuk menyelesaikan project lagunya.

Setibanya dikamar, Chan membuka lemarinya dan mencari baju yang akan ia kenakan untuk tidur.

Sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, Chan melihat Jeongin yang mulai merebahkan badannya di kasurnya.

Selesai dengan acara ganti bajunya, ia berinisiatif untuk keluar kamar. Dan tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Jeongin yang menyadari Chan beranjak dari kamarnya pun mencegahnya dengan menarik tangan kiri Chan.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Jeongin yang terlihat sangat mengantuk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ah.. Aku ingin kelu..."

"Hyung ayo tidur." Jeongin berkata.

"Apa hyung tidak mau tidur denganku?" lanjutnya sambil cemberut.

Tidak ingin maknaenya merasa sedih. Chan menghampiri kasurnya, menyuruh Jeongin untuk merebahkan dirinya duluan yang bersisikan tembok agar ia tidak jatuh saat tertidur. Dan Chan juga ikut berbaring di sabelah Jeongin.

Baru memejamkan mata beberapa detik. Chan dikagetkan dengan derik ranjang, dan melihat Jeongin yang merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Chan.

"Hyung sangat hangat." Jeongin berkata dengan malu-malu dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada Chan.

Chan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum gemas dengan tingkah laku Jeongin yang sangat imut dan polos.

Chan lalu menyelimuti dirinya dan Jeongin dengan selimut yang Jeongin bawa tadi. Ah, dan jangan lupa dengan satu kecupan manis dari bibir tebal Chan di surai hitam Jeongin.

Chan pun menutup kembali matanya, menyusul Jeongin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Jam menunjukkan angka 7.00 pagi.

Jisung mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati kasur yang di tempati Jeongin kosong.

Merasa ganjil, Jisung berinisiatif keliling dorm untuk mencari dongsaeng kesayangannya.

Dikamar mandi, di dapur, di kamar lainnya, di ruang tamu, bahkan sampai mencari di teras dorm.

Namun nihil, Jisung tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Jisung mulai panik dan berlari ke kamar sang leader untuk memberitahukan jika Jeongin hilang.

Jisung membuka pintu kamar kasar dan mulai berteriak "Chan hyung! Jeongin tidak ada di-" Jisung tidak melanjutkan, karena mulutnya dibekap oleh Minho, roommate Chan.

"Jangan berisik, Leader dan maknae sedang tidur." Minho berkata setengah berbisik.

Jisung menengok ke arah kasur sang Leader, dan ia melihat Chan yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk Jeongin.

Ah iya, ada lagi satu orang yang menjadi roommate sang leader, Woojin namanya.

Dia dari tadi tampak sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. Karena dia tengah mengambil momen keimutan Leader Maknae yang tengah tidur pulas. Dia berfikir Chan tampak seperti ayah yang sangat sayang terhadap anaknya. Dan ini perlu diabadikan lewat ponsel pintarnya.

Beralih dengan Jisung yang berlalu pergi dari kamar terkutuk tersebut sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Dia kesal, karena Jeongin mau saja tidur dengan si leader.

Sedangkan dia? Jeongin bahkan pernah Jisung tawarin untuk tidur barsama. Namun yang Jisung dapatkan adalah penolakan.

Alasannya, karena kasurnya terlalu kecil dan mereka tidak bisa tidur berdua di satu kasur yang sama. Dan alasan sebenarnya Jeongin tidak mau tidur berdua dengan Jisung, karena hyungnya itu sangat jorok.

Jisung merasa si maknae tidak menyukai dirinya. Dia sungguh sakit hati.

.

.

.

End

RnR juseyo...


End file.
